1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to a coaxial cable connector.
2. The Related Art
A coaxial cable connector is, for example, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,877. The coaxial cable connector includes a dielectric member holding a central terminal within an outer conductive shell. The central terminal has a U-shaped connection portion for connecting with a coaxial cable, and a coupling portion for mating with a complementary plug. As disclosed in this patent, in assembly, an upper side wall of the dielectric member and a holder portion of the outer conductive shell are bent substantially at a right-angle to hold the connection portion of the central terminal and an inner conductor of the coaxial cable within the dielectric member.
However, the central terminal can not be held within the dielectric member firmly, and a movement of the central terminal would likely occur when the coaxial cable connector mates with the complementary plug, which makes the coupling portion of the central terminal can not stably mate with the complementary plug. As a result, signals cannot be transmitted reliably between the coaxial cable connector and the complementary plug.